Always My Brother, Forever My Wingman
by KayValo87
Summary: How Sam has ended up backing Dean ... time and time again.


__Hello all,

This unedited one-shot (yes a one-shot, I actually wrote another one) is to inform you all that I am on vacation and will get back to regular posting when I get back home.

Until then, enjoy ...

**DISCLAIMER**: I still own nothing but a bunch of DVDs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 1992<strong>_

As the slamming door announced the return of his brother, Sam kept his focus on "Return of the King". He had just finished "The Two Towers" and nothing was going to keep him from finding out what happened to Frodo. However, just as Samwise climbed the tower to rescue his mater, the book was yanked out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Sammy, I need a favor."

"Your gonna need more than that if you don't give me back my book!"

"I will if you listen!"

Glaring at his older brother, he knew that Dean was not going to give up until he got what he wanted. If only Sam was a few inches taller and better trained, he might try to take him. As it was, it would be easier to hear him out then try and get his property back by force.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I need you to be six."

Sam sat there, trying to figure out if he heard him correctly. Perhaps graduating from jr high had caused some kind of brain trauma or something. That or this was some sort of freaky supernatural thing. His dad's job still gave him the creeps, but they hadn't had him do much with it … yet. No need to jump to conclusions though, better get real answers first.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, so there are these girls-"

Sam cut him off with a groan and wondered if he should just move onto another book for the time being. He should have known, he really should. It wasn't leaving jr high that brainwashed his brother, it was girls!

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Shut up," Dean snapped. "Look, it's just for tonight. I ran into them at the park and one of the was babysitting their five year old cousin, Daisy. I got to talking about how I looked after you and …"

"And you told them I was SIX?"

"Hey, I did you a favor. If I told them I had to hold a ten-year-old's hand while crossing the street they would think their was something wrong with you. Besides, your short enough to be six. Just for tonight and I swear I will owe you for the next month."

Sam weighed the pros and cons, also the prospect of having Dean as his slave for the next month. In the end he agreed, put of the Bugs Bunny shirt his brother insisted he wear and headed to the park. Immediately sent to the sandbox, Sam spent the afternoon digging holes and acting cute when needed to help Dean score numbers for all five girls and an immediate dinner date with one. That would have been fine with Sam, had one with not insisted on babysitting.

"How was your date?" Sam asked bitterly on the way back to the hotel.

"Awesome. We went to a drive in movie, but I'm not really sure what was playing. How about you?"

"We played with playdough and watched Barney."

Dean burst out laughing and Sam tackled him to the ground. It was only a minute before he wound up under his big brother, but he got a few good hits in. Still, he was never helping his brother get a date ever again.

_**December 1999**_

Sam typed away at the library computer, finishing up his last school assignment before Christmas break. Just one more paragraph and he was done …

"Sam, ya busy?"

Closing his eyes against both his brother's intrusion and the chorus of shushing going on around him, the seventeen-year-old debated whether to ignore the interruption and try to get his work done or acknowledge Dean long enough to get him to go away. Based on past experience, the first option had a high probability of getting him kicked out of the library. However, the second option sometimes had the same effect. Just to be safe, Sam quickly emailed himself everything he had written so far before turning to his brother.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Dad went out to check a lead and I figured, while we're still in town, you and I could check out a college bar I heard about the next town over."

Sam was about to ask his brother if he was serious, but he knew it was a stupid question. There were few things that Dean took as seriously as getting laid. Still, with finals just around the corner, Sam didn't have the time to be running off trolling for chicks.

"You're on your own, man," he shrugged turning back to the computer. "I have to finish this paper and then I have a history test on Monday-"

"Dude, you'll be fine," Dean interrupted. "Besides, if Dad's lead pans out we'll probably be gone by Monday anyway."

Sam sighed and look over the paper he had spent the better part of five hours working on; a paper due Monday. It was time like this that he really hated their nomad lifestyle. This would be different after he graduated. Until then he was just going to have to do the best he could and put up with the rest.

"Come on," Dean groaned. "If you go with me tonight I promise I will try and keep us from moving until Monday."

It was a tempting offer, even if he had no idea how his brother would be able to pull it off. Still, at this moment a beer sounded pretty good. Besides, who else would keep Dean from pulling any stupid stunts like hitting on the bouncers girlfriend? Though in his defense, that only happened once and she started it. In any case, Sam logged off the computer and turned to see his brother grinning like a six-year-old in a candy store.

"That's my boy," he praised, handing over a fake id. "Let's go."

With a shake of his head, Sam followed him out to the car. He might have fun, and Dean might find a notice girl to go home with. All in all, a pretty good, if not early, kick off to the holidays.

_**April 2007**_

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and started to search his duffel for something comfortable to sleep in. The unmarked grave was secluded enough that they were able to do the salt and burn long before it was dark. But night or day, digging was tiering work and he was more than ready to hit the sack.

"Here," Dean offered, tossing jeans and a t-shirt on top of his bag.

"No," Sam snorted, shoving the clothes aside. "You can go out if you want to, but I'm going to bed."

"Oh, come on," his brother groaned. "It's only nine o'clock. It's our last night in town. Live a little, Sammy."

Letting the use of the nick-name slide, Sam continued to pull out his sleeping attire. Bars and hook ups were Dean's thing, and if he wanted to go out and party he was more then welcome. Still, he was trying pretty hard to get him to come along, and the last hunt had been pretty tough. Ghosts of murdered children were never easy; they could probably both use a drink after the day they had. Sam looked at the jeans sitting next to his duffle, and out of the corner of his eye saw Dean's face light up.

"Hey," his older brother started, holding up his keys. "If you come, I'll let you drive.'

"Oh, big sacrifice," Sam scoffed, pulling on his clothes. "Now you can drink more."

"That mean you're coming?"

Trying not to laugh at the kid-in-a-candy-store expression on his brother's face, Sam finished getting dress, grabbing his coat and the keys. He couldn't held tossing him his own grin as they climbed into the car and turned the radio to a contemporary rock station.

"Oh come on," Dean groan, reaching for the dials. "Don't play that crap in my car."  
>"House rules," Sam replied, changing the station back. "Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole."<p>

He would give it about a mile and a half before Dean overruled his own rule and put in a cassette, but he would enjoy the change while it lasted. Because sometimes even the wingman can come out on top.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and I'll see you all when I get back.<p> 


End file.
